


All the Days from Now

by Sookiestark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, House Tully, Riverrun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sookiestark/pseuds/Sookiestark
Summary: The scene where Edmure returns to Riverrun and meets his son after Winter comes for House Frey.





	All the Days from Now

Roslin has been waiting for all of her life. Watching the morning mist burn off from the ramparts of Riverrun, she is comfortable with the feeling. She waited to get married and leave the Twins, to be someone's only wife, as opposed to be one of the many daughters of House Frey, waited for the birth of her child. She waits for this war to be over, to see if her husband or his body will be returned to her

In the meantime, she has become the Lady of Riverrun. Once, her father dreamed of her being a Queen, but she is glad for the life she has here. 

She is a woman of the riverlands. These are her people and she would like them all to survive the winter. She is fair and smart and cares for them. Because of this, the people love her.

She spends her days wondering how long the winter will be and how long the stores will hold, since they were depleted with the siege of Riverrun.. Roslin has given the peas to be planted around the castle lands, as much as they could. Peas because they take not long to harvest and can be dried to last the winter. She hoped that they will be able to get one more crop before the snows fall. She knows she worries too much about the future and the past, about what might happen and all the threats.

The only time she does not worry is when she is with her son. He grows bigger everyday with his red hair and his Tully blue eyes. He does not look a drop like her and she is completely fine with that.

She is not a stupid woman, though she is beautiful and young. She knows there's danger all around and she is alone. She has the moat filled, so she is surrounded and protected by water. Roslin heard what Jaime Lannister said that he would catapult her son over the walls of Riverrun. She understands the threat. No one will take her son from her. 

She is no longer the maiden, the victim bride, that she was at her wedding day. Though can barely remember Edmure's face, she recounts what she can. He had a scar on his face and a red beard. He had a broad chest that was covered with reddish brown hair, that his smile was crooked and kind and his legs strong.

 

When she sees the wagon and horses and people on the horizon, there is fear. She has had no word of who comes. There are barrels and stores of food, of wine, crates, wagons filled with women and children, and swords, steel, and horses.

“Open the gates, Lord of Riverrun, Edmure Tully is home.”

She hears his voice, though she cannot make out the figure. Perhaps her father released him. But her father did not give him the stores of the Twins willingly. 

She meets him in her chamber with their son who is sleeping. She does not know if he will hate her or beat her or cast her aside for her treachery. 

She wants to tell him that this is her home now, that he is her husband, her love. How in the night she thinks of how sweetly he kissed her and took his time with her. He had wiped her tears away and said that she was his and he was hers and he would have all the days of their life to ease her sorrows.  
She remembers how he looked at her, like he actually saw her, like she actually mattered. She remembers his fingers made her so hot and wet that she had bucked against them wanting more, needing more. He had smiled gently and kissed her. 

She has listened her whole life to women talking about men. He did not have to be kind. He did not have to make her ready before he took her maidenhead. 

She knows of his failures she has heard them. After all, this is his home and secrets rattle inside Riverrun like bones in a box. She has plenty of failures, as well. She knows them all and recounts them in the night. 

Roslin has started to find her voice and everyday it grows stronger. She knows the lords might tease that she has turned the green grasses around riverrun into fields of peas. She does not care if they joke that she learned it from the penny pinching father, who is just a trumped up merchant, charging people to pass on his bridge like the trolls from nursery stories. None of it matters if her people live through the winter.

She meets her husband in their chambers, He is looking at their son in his cradle. He sees her and she nods.

Without waiting for approval, he scoops the child up and holds him to his chest tightly. “What is his name, my lady?”

“Axel, after the Tully who built Riverrun, the first Lord of Riverrun. I thought we needed a fresh start, my lord.” 

 

He chuckles. “Axel,” he repeats the name. “It is a good name.” 

He gently lays the boy down.  
“Did my father free you?”  
“No, my lady. A wolf girl did. Winter has come for House Frey. Only those with me remain.”

Hesitantly, she touches his face and his beard. Edmure is thin and grey from being captive for so long. She does not care to ask the story. Roslin has waited and waited. Now he is here and her waiting is over. “My lord, I have prayed for your safe return. Seven times a day. I have made great use of the sept. “

“I have prayed to be returned to you and for his and your safety.” 

He kisses her, as the sunlight shines through the red and blue panes of the stained glass.

They have all the days from now to heal together.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I might write other stories about Edmure and Roslin because I wanted to know what happens to them in the showverse.. I think they are a sweet and sad couple and they need some more stories.


End file.
